


Baby, it's cold out there!

by Wefwar



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, at least for Waverly, it's cold, not for Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wefwar/pseuds/Wefwar
Summary: Waverly is always cold, so thank god Nicole is Haught.





	Baby, it's cold out there!

**Author's Note:**

> Something that popped into my mind when I heard that Waverly doesn't like cold. Hope you like it!

Waverly tried really hard not to tremble, but she could tell she was failing miserably. She rubbed her arms, looking carefully around. Why didn’t she take a coat with her? Or boots? Why the hell didn’t she dress herself properly before voluntarily leaving her warm house for the cold, ungrateful weather outside? Her sister’s voice reminded her why.  
“Waves, a little help wouldn’t hurt!” she looked down at her sister’s dirty face.

“Why are we digging a huge hole in someone else’s property?” she asked, crouching so Wynonna wouldn’t have to shout. They really didn’t need the family sleeping in the house fifty meters from them to wake up. 

“Because, my dear sister, we need to find that ring. Now get your little ass down here and help me.” said Wynonna, moving so she could fit next to her. She shook her head.  
“We only have one shovel, I’m not even sure why I’m here.”

“Apparently to whine about everything around you.” growled her sister, returning to digging. “I need someone to look out. In case one of the family members or a cop noticed us.” Waverly smiled at the mention of law enforcement and Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Obviously you wouldn’t mind.” Waverly scowled, still shivering. 

“I would be happier if I had the time to at least take a coat with me. And proper boots.” she murmured, looking at her sneakers, the only thing she managed to put on, before she was forced to leave, and the older Earp gazed at her with worry. 

“Okay, if you’re so cold you can… I found it!” she yelled, jumping out of the hole, a dirty, ugly ring in her hand. “Told you it was here.”

“And what exactly is an ‘it’?” asked a serious voice from behind them. Waverly recognized it right away, a huge grin appearing on her face as she turned toward Nicole. 

“A really old, really precious ring.” answered Wynonna, waving the found object in front of the officer’s nose. 

“That you’re stealing from this property?” Nicole raised her brows, and Wynonna laughed nervously. Before she could answer, the redhead’s attention shifted toward trembling Waverly. 

“Why aren’t you wearing a coat?” younger Earp smiled, goosebumps appearing on her skin from chilly wind. 

“There was no time.” she said, and Nicole shook her head with disbelief. “It’s not that cold.” she didn’t sound as convincing as she would like, because of her chattering teeth. Nicole put her gun in the holster, hanging from her hip, and grabbed the zip of her jacket, pulling it down. “No, you don’t have to…” Waverly started to protest, but a second later her arms found their way into the long sleeves of Nicole’s coat. She sighted, as the redhead zipped the slider, not allowing the heat from her body to leave the jacket. 

“You’re coming with me and you..” she looked at Wynonna. “have to take care of this hole.”

“But…”

“Somebody has to do that, and your sister is literally freezing.” warned her the officer. The older woman sighted really loudly.

“Great. But I’m calling Doc to help me.” Nicole shrugged.

“Do whatever you want, this hole has to disappear ‘till tomorrow morning, or I’ll have to arrest both of you for breaking and entering.” Waverly felt a warm hand resting on her lower back and pushing her forward. She looked hesitantly at Wynonna, who rolled her eyes.

“Just go before your girlfriend shoots me. I’ll see you later.” she promised, pulling a phone out of her pocket.

“Okay.” agreed the younger Earp, allowing Nicole lead her toward the police car. “Aren’t you freezing?” she gazed worriedly at redhead who chuckled softly.

“I don’t get cold that easily.”

“It’s only 30 degrees!” said Waverly, climbing inside the car. Nicole sat on the driver’s seat, strapping in and smiling widely. 

“As I said- not that easily.”

“Are you kidding me? It’s impossible, you’re only wearing a thin shirt!” she gasped when a warm hand landed on her cheek. “What are you? A portable heater?”

“Well, I could be yours if you want?” laughed the redhead, starting the engine. Waverly giggled, feeling a blush appearing on her cheeks.

“I’d love to.”

***

“Why is it so cold in here?” was the first thing Waverly asked, when she stepped into Nicole’s house. The redhead looked at her with amusement in her eyes. 

“It’s not. The temperature is perfect.”

“Yeah, for someone who wants to live in and igloo.” murmured Waverly, stepping into the living room. Nicole followed her. “I don’t remember it being so cold, the last time I visited.”

“Probably because we were busy with things that made you warm.” said Nicole, smirking at her. Waverly blushed slightly, remembering that particular night.

“It’s cold in here anyway.” she grumbled, crossing her arms on her chest. The redhead smiled at her lovingly and took a few steps forward. Waverly had to tilt her head up, so she could look at her girlfriend properly. A second later, taller woman’s hands caught her, pulling her into a tight embrace, Nicole’s chin on the top of her head. Waverly sighted, feeling the other woman’s warmth surrounding her as she breathed in the sweet scent of redhead’s perfume. She put her hands on Nicole’s back, pulling her even closer. “Okay, well that’s a little bit better.” she admitted. She felt the taller woman laugh, her whole body shaking.

“Well, I’m aiming for something more than ‘a little bit better’.” whispered redhead into Waverly’s ear, sending a shiver down her spine and then bending down. Nicole’s warm lips touched lightly the smaller woman’s forehead, then moved to each of her eyelids, then nose and finally, soft mouth. Waverly still couldn’t believe how good at kissing Nicole was. Every time their lips locked it was all over again like their first kiss, soft but hot. And without the cringe speech she gave after. She moved her hands up, tangling her fingers into Nicole’s hair and tugging her lower. 

“You’re moving in the good direction.” she gasped when they parted. The taller woman’s palms cupped her ass, lifting her up. Waverly wrapped her legs around officers waist, connecting their lips again. “Bedroom, now.” she panted, kissing Nicole hard. Redhead laughed softly. 

“As you…”

“Nicole, are you here?!” Wynonna burst into the living room, door slamming into the wooden wall and making the whole house shake. Waverly felt warm hands leaving her body and dropping her onto the ground. She swayed a little, fighting not to lose her balance and turning her red face toward Wynonna who was standing in the doorway.

“Hey Wynonna!” said Nicole, smiling like a child caught with hand in the cookie jar. 

“I guess I found you. Doc, she’s here!” yelled older Earp, and shortly afterwards the old fashioned man showed up next to her. 

“Wonderful, darlin’. We were getting worried by your sudden disappearance, miss Waverly.”

“Yeah, you could tell us that you were going out to bang officer Haught-pants” added Wynonna, a sly smirk on her lips. Waverly sighted and cleared her throat.  
“What do you need from me?” 

“Nothing actually, I just wanted to know where you were.” Wynonna looked around, scanning the place. “God, Haught, isn’t your heater working or something?” 

“See, I told you it was cold in here!” yelled Waverly, poking Nicole with her finger. The officer rolled her eyes.

“I’m not sure you felt it, considering the position in which I found you.” Wynonna laughed and turned around, heading to the exit. “Anyway, keep each other warm and don’t do anything I would do!” she yelled, pulling Doc after her. He tipped his hat towards two women and left. Waverly exhaled loudly.

“I swear to god, she has some kind of a radar for when we’re alone.” she said, her hands finding their way back to Nicole’s back. The redhead chuckled softly.

“Well, I don’t think she’ll interrupt us now.” Waverly smiled when warm lips found her own and big, slender hands rubbed her back. She deepened the kiss, feeling warmth spread across her body.

***

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” laughed Nicole, staring at Waverly, who sent her a serious look, her eyes barely visible because of the layers of blankets she was curled up under. “How many is that?” 

“Seven.” murmured Waverly. “It’s really cold.” she added, and Nicole shook her head, still smiling. 

“Of course it is. But can you explain me how you’re going to sleep while looking like a really cute snowman?”

“Normally.” claimed Waverly, laying back to demonstrate Nicole how easy it was. 

“Aren’t you uncomfortable?” asked redhead, raising her eyebrows. Waverly sighted.

“I am. Help me up.” Nicole approached the bed and leaned down, putting her hands on the smaller woman’s sides, or at least where she thought they were, she wasn’t sure, and pulling her up. Waverly sat, swaying back and forth. One of the blankets fell off of her shoulders and plopped onto the ground. She turned to pick it up, when she lost her balance. The next thing she knew, she was falling off the bed, face first. She yelped, when a pair of strong arms caught her, holding her up. She sighted with relief, as Nicole helped her sit back on the bed. 

“I would hug you, but I kinda can’t find my own hands in this…” Waverly nodded toward the blankets. Nicole laughed and sit next to her. She was wearing ripped jeans and a red flannel, underneath which she had a t-shirt. Waverly shivered, thinking about how cold her girlfriend probably was. She opened her mouth to offer her one of the many blankets when Wynonna’s voice resonated through the house. 

“Guys, I hope you aren’t in each other’s pants, because we need you here!” Waverly sighted, and started to untangle from the covers. Nicole gazed at her.  
“It sounded urgent.” she noticed and Waverly shot her an angry look. 

“I heard.” she growled, fighting with a big, red blanket. Redhead groaned, bending down and scooping the shorter woman into her arms, along with all the layers. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you won’t die in there.” she laughed, walking toward the stairs. “But you’ll have to get out of there eventually.” she warned, and Waverly pouted.

“Geez, what took you guys so long?” asked Wynonna, looking up from her phone. Her, Doc and Dolls were sitting in the homestead’s living room, thinking what they should do about the newly found demon, terrorizing the city. “What happened? Why are you carrying my sister, who is looking like an infant?” 

“Because, apparently, she is too cold to walk on her own.” laughed Nicole, earning an outraged glance from Waverly.

“I just can’t get out of here.” she admitted and Wynonna burst into laughter. 

“I understand that you’re cold, but I think you’re being slightly overdramatic.” she said, wiping the tears of joy from her eyes. “You have to get out of all these blankets anyway, we have job to do.” Waverly quirked her eyebrow, letting Nicole put her on the ground. 

“Dolls, will you help me?” she looked at the tall man who got up and approached her. After a few really hilarious minutes which left Wynonna rolling on the ground from laughter and Nicole smiling widely, all six blankets were lying on the floor. Waverly crossed her arms across her chest, and stared disapprovingly at her sister, who was now sitting on one of the chairs.

“Very well, since you are all ready, I would suggest taking care of that thing killing people in town.” said Doc. “Waverly, maybe you should take one of those with you.” he pointed at the pill of blankets. “You can get cold on the way.” Wynonna started laughing, earning a punch in the arm from her sister. Nicole pulled the younger Earp back, separating her from brunette who turned around and left the living room, with Doc and Dolls running after her. Waverly shivered, feeling the cold wind on her skin and redhead chuckled.

“Don’t tell me you’re cold again…”  
***

“Where are you going?” murmured Waverly, feeling warm hands leaving her waist as the pressure of other body against her back disappeared. 

“I have to go to work, my shift is starting in an hour.” explained Nicole, getting up. Waverly turned around, grabbing redhead by her wrist, and pulling her back under the covers. “I’ll be late, baby.”

“Call in sick.” offered Waverly, putting her head on Nicole’s arm and snuggling into her neck. 

“I won’t lie, to Nedley.” 

“But I’ll be cold when you leave.” she whined. 

“You’re always cold, shouldn’t you get used to it by now?” asked Nicole, wiggling out of her grasp. Waverly whimpered, feeling the cold air getting under the covers when redhead slipped from under them. 

“It doesn’t work like that. Come back to bed.” she begged, pouting at her girlfriend. Nicole hesitated for a second before shaking her head.

“No way, baby. I have to go.” Waverly traced after redhead with her eyes, looking at the taller woman until she disappeared in the bathroom. Earp sighted defeated, sitting up on the bed, still covered in blankets. She was covered in four of those, only one being Nicole’s. The redhead didn’t really need it, and during the night, the blanket usually ended up shielding Waverly from cold and being only loosely draped over Nicole’s legs and stomach. What amazed the youngest Earp the most was that anytime she touched her girlfriend during night, her body was always pleasantly warm. Like she wasn’t able to feel low temperatures. She figured that she couldn’t choose better, considering the fact that she has never been able to keep warm. Nicole truly was her personal heater.


End file.
